


Falling

by Skyson



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Music, One Shot, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/pseuds/Skyson
Summary: Wise men say, only fools rush in...but I can't help falling in love with you...Liz always thought that song was beautiful...





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts).



> As soon as I'd heard this version, I knew it was Blacklist worthy. So, I jotted down this drabble real quick instead of editing any one of my current works in progress. :D Please take a listen while/before you read. It sets the mood.

* * *

Liz always thought that song was beautiful, and even had a handful of different versions on her iPod. But the pretty sound of it wasn't realistic. Not at all. She'd fought her love every step of the way, clawing against it, kicking and screaming. It dragged her under, by sheer force. It even fought back, sometimes. It mocked her. It terrified her.

It elated her.

Her love was not a pretty and innocent thing. It was dark, confusing, maybe a little bit twisted.

It was bloody.

It was... powerful.

It was Number One on the FBI's Most Wanted Fugitives list.

**Author's Note:**

> I could easily expand on this idea, and might do so in the future. But I wanted to challenge myself to stick with a proper drabble, for once in my life. Ha!
> 
> Lizzington, until the end. And then probably beyond. <3
> 
> (Thanks, Pippypaleopath, for introducing me to this version of a normally-overdone song. It almost felt new again!)


End file.
